Only for a moment
by lovehate35
Summary: "Sasuke was standing alone. Because Naruto was late." NaruSasu. Romance. Fluffy yaoi.


So, I was browsing some NaruSasu fics on deviantArt and, after seeing a pic of Sasuke with Naruto's scarf around his neck, I decided to create this.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he looked at his pocket watch once more. It was a cold winter day, it was snowing, and he was waiting outside his favorite café. The sky was actually beginning to darken, and he was starting to feel the effects of the cold night air. He looked up and down the street, noticing that there were fewer people. And most of them were walking together with someone, be it family member or lover. He was still standing alone.<p>

Because Naruto was late.

They had been planning this date since before Naruto got back. Naruto was in town only for a little while, since his band was home for the holidays. They would be leaving again around Christmas because they were going on another world tour. He would be back again around the spring. By then, Sasuke, who was going to become head of Uchiha Corp., would be leaving for America to make sure the employees of the different branches knew who he was. He was supposed to work with some of the people of the different branches in the offices. That alone would take about a year.

They wouldn't see each other again until the holidays next year. That would be too long for Sasuke. They barely saw each other while he lived in Konoha, and it would be near impossible for them to see each other while they were traveling, since there was a very small possibility that they would be in the same city at the same time. They would more than likely see each other only once a year. Maybe not even once a year if either had to work through the holidays. It was the worse.

Sasuke looked at his pocket watch one last time before deciding he'd better get home. Itachi would be worried if he stayed out any longer. He looked inside of the café he and Naruto had had their first meeting in. This place held so many memories, some bad, but most good. This was where Naruto had gotten his first gig, where he had signed the recording contract without Sasuke's knowing, and where he had last talked to Sasuke before leaving on his first tour. That had been four years ago.

Sasuke sighed again. He began walking home, deciding that Naruto simply wasn't coming. Maybe he would get to see him some other day before he left? No, that wasn't possible. Naruto had told him that he was booked every day while he was there except for today. It had to be today. And if he never some him today, he'd wait until the next time. Like he always did. He was getting used to waiting for Naruto.

Naruto looked at his watch and cursed several times. He had allowed the time to get away from him, and now he was horribly late for his date with Sasuke. He hoped he hadn't left yet, but with how late it was, there was a possibility that he was already gone. He needed to hurry to their meeting place, and then probably to Sasuke's house. He sprinted out the door, leaving his band mates to yell after him. What was so important that he had to leave in the middle of their interview?

The band's manager smiled a knowing smile. He told the interviewers that they were finished for the night, and pulled the other two members away from all the flashing cameras. He knew he should've told Naruto a little earlier that he was late, but he hadn't wanted to interrupt when an interviewer asked Naruto about the love of his life, who he dedicated all his songs to. Naruto had sounded so passionate when speaking. He wouldn't say the person's name or gender, but everyone had been moved.

Naruto looked around the street, before running into the café. A few people looked his way before going about their usual business. Naruto ran into the back to see the owner, who was glad to see him. But Naruto didn't have time to say hi.

"Iruka-sensei, have you seen Sasuke?" he asked, panting. Iruka hummed, thinking to himself.

"Yeah, I did. I asked him to come in to warm up, but he declined, said he was waiting for you to get here," Iruka said.

"Damn! Why does he have to be so stubborn? Alright, thanks!" Naruto ran out of the café and down the street toward the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke should've been halfway there by now. If he ran, he could make it in half the time.

Sasuke paused in his walking, having stopped at the park. He walked into the park and sat down on a random bench, staring up at the stars in the sky. He wished Naruto could see these stars with him. It would've been so great if he could have.

Naruto followed the footsteps in the snow. They were definitely Sasuke's footprints, since there was a specially made sole with the Uchiha fan on the bottom. He looked around and saw the footprints leading into the park. He ran through the park, looking for his Uchiha. He needed to find him fast.

"Sasuke!" he shouted.

Sasuke looked up from his place on a park bench. He could see Naruto searching for him, but he didn't know if he should say anything. He was hurt that Naruto was this late, but glad that he had come at all. He stood and began walking toward Naruto. He still wanted to see him, even after being left out in the cold for so long. He wanted Naruto to warm him up with his smile.

He liked Naruto's smile.

Naruto saw a figure stand and begin walking toward him. It could only be Sasuke. He ran over and pulled the younger man into a tight hug. He sighed and pulled back smiling.

"Thanks for waiting for me," he said, "and sorry for leaving you out in the cold."

"I'm used to waiting for you, dobe," Sasuke said, looking away to hide his blush.

"Yeah, I guess you are…" Naruto smiled warmly before tilting Sasuke's chin up. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes for a moment before standing on the tips of his toes and lightly kissing Naruto's lips.

"Thanks for even coming. Will you… warm me up?"

"Always, Sasuke."

They turned toward the entrance of the park and walked, hand and hand, back to Naruto's house. From there, they proceeded to warm each other up. Yeah, Naruto was going to be gone again at some point before New Year's, but at least for now, he was home.

He was home, if only for a moment.

* * *

><p>Reviews are much appreciated, but flames will be ignored. Thanks.<p> 


End file.
